Patches to Ashes
|Planet=Arieki |Continent=Torden |Zone=Abyss |Instance=Ruins of Tampeii }} Make your way through the Lava Fields and find the computer room that Patch is using as a base of operations. Once you find him, destroy him. * Find Patch's Lair * Amp it up * Current Overload * Glytch in the System * Kill Switch * Delete Patch * Destroy the 4 Firewalls Shielding the Patch Mainframe and Kill Patch! * Bonus: Attempt 1: Take out Patch before the Timer Runs Out Briefing Colonel Schayes: :The main computer went ballistic when it lost its connection to the main AFS computer, and decided everyone and everything was out to get it. There's a bot floating around out there that calls itself "Patch." It's the one that's been using chemicals and electroshock to take control of the Brann guards that were situated here. :It's also planning an attack against the nearest AFS base it can find, as soon as it marshalls up enough of an army. I'm serious, that machine has gone bat-guano crazy! We've got to get to it and put a stop to it. Our guess is that it's holed up in the old main computer room, past the Lava Fields. See if you cacn get in there and let's put this sucker on ice. Debriefing Colonel Schayes: :I've never seen an AI go crazy like that. I mean, I've seen movies and stuff, but never anything like that. God, it was really nuts wasn't it? Good work, soldier. Way to keep it together. This battle can be very tough. So here is the run down. Squad Reccomendation: 4-6 People of level 50. At least 1 Medic, 1 Engineer, 1 Spy, 1 Grenadier. The other 2 can be Guardian, another Grenadier, Exobiologist, or any other classes. It is recommended that the Medic's Skills are for healing. Suchas Ability Cure at pump 5 for the AoE ressurection, and Reconstruction pump 4. In the room before the large Circular room, deploy a Squad Waypoint, or activate the Teleporter that is on the left side of the Courtyard before Patches lair. In event that you die, you will limit the run back time. There are 4-5 battles during this event. After the first 5 matches, there is a short time limit in which you have to destroy all 4 Firewalls. Beware, Destroy 1 Firewall at a time then deal with the spawns and repeat. Once all 4 Firewalls are destroyed, several groups of spawns will come after you. You have approximatly 1 minute to destroy the Central Processing Unit. Once that is done, all spawns disappear. There is no time during this period to complain of Immunities, simply switch your damage type and continue the fight. Teamwork and communication is important during this part. Explain to the party this battle and hopefully you complete it during your first run. It is expected to die several times before getting the battle completed. However, if all the players leave the area, the mission will fail. Be sure to have at least one player in the arena at all times (dead or alive)